Kyoutaku & Prompts
by borzio
Summary: A few things I wrote using prompts! Kyoutaku. Yaoi. Implied nsfw.


I really wanted to write one day, so I went on imagineyourotp's tumblr and went through pages and pages of prompts. I ended up writing a few of them! The last one has implied nsfw, so beware! There might be a few errors (I'm terrible at seeing them in my own writing). Enjoy!

* * *

There had been a flu going around, and Shindou's roommate, Tsurugi, had managed to catch it. Shindou had fed him a bowl of soup, and then made him go take a nap. He helped him get comfortable in his bed, and shut the lights off as he left the room. He made sure to keep the door open a bit just in case Tsurugi had to make a quick 'trip' to the bathroom.

After letting him sleep for an hour, Shindou went to check on his sleeping roommate. He peeked into the bedroom, to find Tsurugi asleep still. He quietly crept into the room, and knelt by the bedside. The striker's face was flushed and he was sweating a bit. Shindou gently removed the blankets off of him. Then he went and grabbed a wet washcloth from the kitchen, and laid it down on Tsurugi's forehead. He hummed a tune softly, hoping to help soothe him.

Tsurugi calmed down after a bit. Shindou smiled at him, and got up to leave. When he got to the door, he heard a voice whisper, "Wait that was nice." Shindou turned around to find Tsurugi looking at him smiling. Shindou blushed a bit.

"G-Go back to sleep," he stuttered, leaving the room anyway.

* * *

It was fall, and there were leaves all over the ground. Shindou and Tsurugi were out raking. They would've just left them, if Shindou wasn't big on cleaning and having a nice looking yard. Tsurugi didn't really care though, so he just sat in the grass, watching his boyfriend work. Soon enough, the brunette had gotten a huge pile of leaves built up.

Tsurugi looked at Shindou, and then back at the mound. He really wanted to jump in it. He looked at the other male once more, before getting up. He took off running, and jumped, landing right in the pile, sending leaves flying everywhere. Shindou had seen the movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned around in time to see Tsurugi destroy all of his hard work.

Shindou was pissed. He had been working the past 30 minutes on that pile of leaves, and Tsurugi just comes in and ruins it. Not to mention he didn't even help! He just sat there the whole time watching. Shindou marched over there, with his hands balled into fists.

He stood as tall as he could over Tsurugi, trying to intimidate him. It obviously didn't work, cause Tsurugi just sat there grinning with a smug grin on his face. Shindou was about to yell at him, but before he could, Tsurugi grabbed onto his wrist, and pulled him down. The brunette landed right on top of the other boy. Tsurugi just laughed, and kissed his nose, causing Shindou to blush.

"You're really cute when you get mad, did you know that?" Tsurugi grinned.

"Shut up," Shindou replied, hiding his face in the other boy's shirt. Tsurugi patted Shindou's head, and moved to get up. The brunette got off of him, so he could sit up. Tsurugi stood up, brushing leaves off of him. He was about to leave when he hear Shindou say, "You aren't going anywhere, you're gonna fix my pile of leaves. You can also rake the rest of the yard too." Tsurugi groaned. There went the rest of his afternoon.

* * *

Shindou and Tsurugi were taking a shower together. It was actually more so Shindou going to get a shower, and Tsurugi tagging along. He didn't really want his boyfriend to join him, because he had to go to work soon, and he _really_ didn't want to be late. But, Tsurugi was as persistent as ever and didn't really give the brunette a choice.

After stripping down, they climbed into the shower together. Shindou tried to ignore how close Tsurugi was to him. He rubbed his body down with soap, but stopped when he felt Tsurugi's hands rubbing the soap into him. His hands trailed around his shoulder blades, and down his spine. They stopped by his tailbone and went right back up. Right now was really not the time for this, but it felt so good to have Tsurugi's hands touching his body.

He leaned back into Tsurugi, letting him continue. He felt the striker's lips on his neck. He gently kissed his neck, and slid his hands to the front of Shindou's chest. His hands explored the front of Shindou's body, from his collarbones, down to his abs and dangerously close to a certain spot. Before Tsurugi could get any closer to there, Shindou grabbed his hands and pushed them away.

"Not right now," he said sternly.

He stepped away from Tsurugi and rinsed himself off. He looked back at the other boy. He was just sitting there pouting. The brunette said nothing to him, and started washing his hair. He rinsed that out as fast as he could. He was going to be a few minutes late now, and there was no doubt his boss would be mad.

He was about to step out of the shower, but Tsurugi grabbed his hand. Shindou was about to turn around and yell at him, but before he could Tsurugi pulled him and pinned him against the shower wall. He had a big, devious grin on his face. There was no way Shindou was getting out now.

It was 2 hours past the time he was supposed to be at work by the time Tsurugi was done, they had cleaned themselves up, and he was dressed. His whole back and lower area was hurting. Tsurugi had been really rough. The brunette didn't really mind, he had enjoyed it, but now he'd have to deal with being sore all day, which wasn't any fun.

He picked up his phone to check if his boss had called. It was no surprise when 2 missed calls popped up on the screen. Shindou sighed, he had never been late to work, or anything for that matter in his life. Well, not by accident of course. He didn't know what he would even tell his boss. He couldn't tell him that his boyfriend got a bit too frisky and wouldn't allow him to leave. He'd probably lose his job if he did.

Shindou slipped on his shoes, and walked to the door.

"I'm leaving now," he called out to Tsurugi, who came walking out of the kitchen to say goodbye. He was hesitant at first, but Tsurugi slowly mumbled, "I'm sorry about that. I lost control and didn't really think of you."

Shindou sighed, shaking his head. He pulled his boyfriend into a hug, and whispered, "Don't beat yourself up about it, ok?" He paused a bit, before adding on, "Plus, it was really good."

Tsurugi pulled him out of the hug to kiss him. Shindou always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"You should go now, before you are even more late than you already are," Tsurugi said.

Shindou nodded, and gave him one last kiss before walking out the door.


End file.
